


Fox sees Gold

by Flybynite19



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, can go from fluff to angst depends on my mood, fox is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flybynite19/pseuds/Flybynite19
Summary: just a couple of foxiyo drabbles I’ve put together. Nothing crazy. First time writing fiction so play nice.Edit: this is no longer a Drabble. The rules have changed. Foxiyo has consumed me
Relationships: CC-1010| Fox/ Riyo Chuchi, Foxiyo, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Careless daydreaming

Fox never cared for getting to know the senators on a deeper level. Strictly professional. Safer that way. He didn’t have the time for personal ventures. He was far too busy with an overwhelming stack of paperwork on his desk and cleaning up the mess of ungrateful senators. Not to mention keeping a close eye over his brothers. Or at least that’s what he likes to tell himself.  
The Kaminoans were sending shinies to the guard younger and younger with every new batch. Their inexperience did not reflect in physicality or their competence in handling a blaster, rather it manifested itself as a restlessness among the troops and the talent to find mischief that was not there before. Though this would cause endless headaches for Fox, he understood and was empathetic to the longing to be a part of something with more meaning. The dream of being the hero who saves the day. This narrative always appealed to him but this line of thinking would only end in disappointment and frustration.

  
To keep some sort of sanity and purpose he resigned himself to keeping his head down and burying himself into his work. Better to keep your head down than indulge and get lost in a head full of fantasies. When his daydreaming would get out of hand he would remind himself that it was dangerous business to look towards the horizon and long for more. That was just not something a clone could have or do. This was the mentality that he cultivated himself to cope with the hard truth that his fellow batch mates were out in front lines while he was stuck with what his brothers lovingly called “guard duty.” Drowning himself with the duties of being the commander of the guard was a routine he came to accept in his short existence. Existing is perhaps the correct term to describe the commander’s day to day life. It wasn’t until Riyo Chuchi came along where one could argue Fox actually started living.

Fox’s day started out like any other —overseeing the daily responsibilities that came with being the commander of the guard — triple checking security details, assigning escorts, and filling out the mountains of paperwork that sat on his desk. But perhaps the most boring part of his workday were the days of having to sit through hours of debates on the senate floor. He always had to stifle an auditable groan when it came to be his turn to be on duty. If you asked Fox, the Senate debates were just an echo chamber for the privileged. After a full day of debating they would give themselves pat on the back for their “good deeds,” regardless if anything was accomplished. Senators claimed they were advocates of change and the betterment of the republic. It was absolute hypocrisy … The truth of the matter was real change was only prompted when it could further their personal gains and appealed to their political agenda. Power and influence was a senator's currency. Without it, a motion would never make it off the senate floor.

  
It was the dirty underbelly of politics and fear mongering was a tactic used far too often. Fox noted this was a skill set that the chancellor himself mastered better than anyone. Palpatine, however, disguised his manipulation with a warm smile to hide his cold mendacious eyes. It was a mask and it’s intended purpose was to deceive. This mastery no doubt paralleled his fast track to holding the highest political office in the republic. Fox pondered on this stark contrast of politicians using this figurative front to hide their true intentions compared to his fellow brothers. A helmet for a clone was meant to represent who you were. What you stood for. Each marking and paint stroke a physical representation of your true self. Even if their mask was a figurative manifestation — these politicians have twisted and perverted the purity of it and it’s intended use just the same.

  
Fox never thought he would find himself actually listening to any of the Senators speeches. Typically he tuned out the senators when they convened. He equated their petty squabbles to oxygen theft. He utilized his time checking on patrol points and listening in on the comm channels of his brothers making sure nothing went awry. His ears perked to the sound of a new voice that echoed throughout the atrium of the assembly. The tone was kind and each syllable layered together as if a soft melody. It compelled him to turn down his comm for only a moment. Looking through his visor he saw a tiny young woman who looked to be of Pantoran descent whose hair was adorned with a golden headdress. On each side hung two gold arrow heads that framed her green facial Tattoos that went along the curvature of her cheeks. He mused if the markings had any meaning or if they symbolized something, comparatively the only reference he had was the culture of his brothers. Nevertheless, Fox thought the combination of the greenish markings as well as the gold glimmer of the head dress complemented the senator’s cool skin tone. This observation caused Fox to shake his head and choke back a dark chuckle, what was he now? An expert on senatorial fashion? He himself certainly did not have the authority to make such an objection. All he had was his armor, a set of officer blues, and a face which he shared with a billion other clones. Nothing special to note. He then caught himself from further spiraling in that line of thought and looked back up to the senator. He realized what truly struck him. It was the sincerity of her gaze and intensity of her golden eyes that radiated a warmth that he never experienced nor seen before. Fox snapped back to reality when the flashing light of his comm went off alerting him that one of his brothers needed his attention. He sighed turning towards the exit and hesitated. The weight of his boots grew heavy and something inside him begged for him to look back. He was unsure as to why but he gave in and quickly stole one last glance of the senator. To memorize what? He didn’t know, but his gaze took him back to drink up the pool of warmth that were her eyes.

  
The daydreaming had to be put to a hold for now. As Fox sprinted down the hall he couldn’t help but have the image of senator creep back into his mind. It sparked a careless thought: she was indeed beautiful. He welcomed this intrusion, he hoped to feel the warmth of those eyes again.


	2. Red and Gold Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where the fun begins >:)  
> Thank my sister for editing this so its readable

What started as a few data pads in the early morning quickly multiplied and devoured what little space was left on the young senators' already cluttered desk. Riyo absentmindedly ran her fingers through her Lilac bangs and let out a yawn. She had shut herself in her office all day tirelessly preparing for an important speech. She was nervous to say the least however, that was at the bottom of her list of prevalent anxieties. It was going to be her second month being the elected senator of Pantora and the weight of the responsibilities that came with it never felt so heavy. She chided herself for such a careless thought and reminded she welcomed the burden, it was a privilege to serve her people — an honor. Of course this was her rehearsed response to anyone who asked her. If she was being honest the true answer that came to mind was how terribly lonely she was. And if she continued down the track of honesty the harsh reality was her time being senator was going absolutely terrible. 

Exhaustion and sleep deprivation was certainly starting to get the better of her. It was proving difficult finding her voice among the assembly, many underestimated her and thought her naive. It was frustrating to deal with day in and day out. She felt her throat tighten and she lifted her hand to cover her mouth to muffle the choked sob trying to escape. She sniffled quietly, and let the hot tears spill from her eyes. burying her face into her arms her shoulders shook in response to her ragged breaths.

It wasn’t until she heard a metallic tapping noise that she shot her head in a frenzy. Panicking she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her gold adorned blouse and pulled the shawl she had draped over her chair back onto her shoulders. Composing herself the best she could. she then answered the door. At eye level Riyo’s gaze was met with an armored chest plate. Her eyes trailed up to meet a stoic t-shaped lens that was shaded by a visor. Mouth agape she quickly closed it. The stranger in front of her tilted his head to the side and with a modulated voice politely asked, “Are you alright ma’am?” 

She pulled her shawl tighter and focused, steeling her resolve to quickly whip up a lie. Hoping to save the little dignity she had left.

“I’m quite fine thank you ... I’m sorry if I disturbed you I didn’t realize how late it was.”

The trooper though expressionless due to his helmet somehow was still able to emote that her response was lackluster at best. “Ma’am with all due respect, you don’t look fine.”

A small smile crept onto her lips and she sighed looking down at her knee high boots. “Hmm it’s that obvious huh? Was it my puffy eyes that gave me away?”

She wiped her cheeks as if expecting to find a tear.

The soldier nodded letting out what sounded like a chuckle and teased kindly, “Ma’am if I were wanting to see more rain. I would of never left my station on Kamino”

This made Riyo laugh and she looked back up meekly. “I suppose you’re right, crying is certainly quite dreary. I’m frankly just overwhelmed. I have to present in front of the assembly tomorrow and I can’t say I’m quite ready to reveal myself as a fool just yet.”

“Well if it’s any consolation ma’am —”

She gently touched his forearm. “Please call me Riyo”

His posture stiffened and he countered with a response that was almost a little too rehearsed, “I’m afraid I can’t do that Senator. It would be against protocol.”

She puckered her lips in displeasure. “If calling me Riyo is too informal as of now then I must insist you call me by my last name, Chuchi.”

His shoulders relaxed and it appeared he accepted her terms. “As I was saying, if it’s worth anything...ma’a — Chuchi, I’ve sat through my fair share of senate debates and I’ve found your public speaking to sound authentic and genuine. ”

Feeling the texturized coolness of the troopers armor she realized her hand was still resting on his forearm. She quickly pulled it back to her side. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks

“Thank you. You’re too generous …” She paused mid thru thanking the trooper, realizing she didn’t even know his name.

Picking up on Chuchi’s pause he offered, “My identifier number is CC-1010 but my brothers call me Fox.”

“Thank you Fox. Your kindness was something I needed tonight.”

Fox curtly nodded in reply. Looking down at her chronometer her brows furrowed and a disappointed scowl formed on her face as she realized her brief conversation with her new friend was perhaps drawing to end. “It would seem I’m not getting any sleep tonight but I should be getting back to my apartment.”

Fox agreed and promptly stepped outside the door frame to make room for the senator to exit. Shutting off the light, Riyo closed the door to her office and turned back to face Fox. She gave a sad smile and racked her brain to find a way to keep the momentum of this conversation going. 

“Ms. Chuchi I noticed that you lack an escort. It’s not safe for a senator to be wandering this late at night by themselves. Where are your aids?” Fox turned his head to look down each end of the hallway as if expecting someone to magically appear.

Riyo, relishing in this newfound luck, replied, “I sent them home, I couldn’t in good conscience have them endure another late night with me.”

Fox shook his head in disapproval. “While I would recommend you don’t make a habit of that, I can happily arrange an escort for you tonight.”

Lifting his right arm, he turned on his communicator, ready to call an escort to take her home. 

Perhaps responding a little too quickly Riyo blurted out, “If it’s all the same to you I would much prefer your company.”

Fox paused and looked back at her. She swore she could feel his eyes piercing through her. She added in embarrassment, what was essentially word vomit,. “ I mean it’s just you're already here and I can’t say my time as senator has been all that grand. You’re the first friendly face I have encountered ... well as friendly as it can get with you wearing that helmet and all ...”

Fox gently cut her rambling off, “If that’s what you wish ma’am. It would be my pleasure to get you home safely.”

Riyo nodded enthusiastically. “My apartment is not far from the senate building so it won’t take long to get there.”

Fox and Riyo began making their way down the hall. Riyo realized she had yet to get a proper look at the man beside her. Discreetly, she snuck a quick peak. She first observed he was tall. At least, in comparison to her, she had always been somewhat petite next to her peers. She could tell he slowed his steps just so she could keep the pace. Fox’s build was notably athletic. His chest was wide with broad shoulders emphasizing his trim waist. Her eyes wandered down. He wore a black kama that was held up by a utility belt. Attached were two white holsters that hung from his hip and on each side cradled a pair of broken in hand blasters like precious cargo. 

His armor was different compared to the other troopers she had seen. Most kept their armor a sterile white with accents of coruscant red while Fox’s stylistic choices included a large couruscant guard emblem on his chest plate. His boots were embellished with a red design. While the rest of his armor remained a crisp white with the exception of his shoulder plates and wrist guards that were a deep red. Riyo tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she tilted her head to look at Fox’s face. To her disappointment it was still covered with a rather intimidating white helmet that had a stripe of red on the chin that was further hidden by his visor. She knew what clones looked like in general due to her friendship with Ahsoka Tano but this did not sate her growing curiosity. 

Her brows pushed together and she bit her lower lip lost in thought. She desperately wanted to know what was hiding beneath that mask. Realizing she was gawking at this poor man more than what was probably deemed socially appropriate she cleared her throat. Praying he didn’t notice she attempted to start a conversation again to divert her embarrassment.

“I appreciate you taking the time to escort me home tonight Fox,” she said.

“It’s not a problem ma’am, it would have been against regulation to let yourself walk home alone.”

“I still appreciate it regardless, thank you”

“You’re welcome Ms. Chuchi.” 

Silence fell and Riyo opened her mouth to think of something to say but thought better of it when Fox spoke again. “I don’t mean to pry ma’am but I’ve noticed on my patrols that you've been spending a lot of late nights at the senate building. Now I’m not going to deny that I don’t find your dedication to your people admirable. But I will tell you something that I tell my brothers. Overworking is a surefire way to burn yourself out. Your people need you at your best.”

Riyo’s eyes widened by his forwardness, she lowered her head and fiddled with the beadwork of her shawl. “I can’t say you’re wrong, though I’m not sure what else can be done. Duty comes first. I can rest when I actually have some proper footing within the assembly. Since the death of the chairman I’ve had to navigate politics on my own. It's been a trying task. No one seems to listen to me”

Fox hummed in acknowledgement resting his clasped hands behind his back. He carefully chose his next words as if he was afraid he would step out of line. “Being a good leader comes with experience, that will come in time. Just continue doing what you think is right and people will eventually follow. Don’t doubt yourself or sacrifice your beliefs.”

Riyo noted Fox’s advice, absorbing each word methodically but before she could respond she noticed they had reached their destination.

She sighed and begrudgingly began typing her apartment’s passcode. The door opened and she looked back up at Fox. “I suppose this is where we say goodbye?”

He nodded. “I suppose it is, Ms. Chuchi, you have a good rest of your night.”

He gave a slight bow and began making his way back to the senate building.

Panicking once more Riyo whispered at the trooper. “ Fox… wait — ”

He turned back at her and perked his head in curiosity“ Yes?”

Riyo began fumbling on what exactly she wanted to say but all she knew is that she wanted to see her new friend again soon. 

“Could it be possible for us to meet again? I really enjoyed your companionship this evening. Would you be up for lunch or a cup of caf? My treat!” 

Fox lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his helmet looking unsure.“ Errrrm — I don’t think that would be proper for a senator, ma’am and I don't exactly take the time to have lunch while I am on duty.”

Riyo narrowed her eyes.“ Hmmm, what do you do while you're off duty?”

“I catch up on paperwork in my office” he admitted weakly with a grimace.

A grin grew on her face and she giggled. “Wait a minute Fox, weren't you just telling me earlier that it was important to not overwork yourself? Perhaps you should heed your own advice too!”

Fox merely shrugged and let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not afforded the same luxuries Chuchi, I am only a clone” 

Riyo shook her head. “In that case, Fox I’m for one not taking no for an answer now, I’ll stop by your office and I’ll bring in some lunch for us to share.”

Fox sighed and resigned in defeat, accepting her terms. “If it would make you happy Riyo.”

Her face lit up at the sound of her name, she liked the way Fox said it. They then bidded each other a final farewell and parted ways. 

Riyo closed the door of her apartment leaned against the doorframe sinking to the floor with a grin plastered to her face. Making her way to her bedroom she plopped herself onto her bed. She had trouble sleeping that night, her excitement of her planned lunch date keeping her mind racing. However, when she finally drifted to sleep her slumber dedicated itself to a specific Coruscant guard trooper and dreaming of what laid under that mysterious helmet. 


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank my sister for making my writing readable per usual  
> Fox jumping to conclusions like he won the gold medal in the long jump

Riyo tapped her fingers anxiously against her holopad. Counting down the seconds for her last meeting of the day to adjourn. She was more than eager to have lunch with a certain clone trooper this afternoon, so excited in fact that she barely slept. Raising her wrist she huffed at her defiant chronometer.  
“As if time could go any slower,” she thought to herself.  
Senator Tal Merrik, representative of Kalevala, who’s features were sharp and weasel-like, was rambling on about issues that almost seemed mundane in the midst of wartime. Riyo wasn’t sure if this was just a reflection of Merrik’s stance on politics or if it was a fair description of the senator's looks. Regardless, his voice made her squirm and reminded her of a used speeder salesman. Resting his hand onto his protruding gut, Senator Orn Free Taa rose from his seat cutting off Merrik with a jovial laugh.

“Now now Senator Merrilk, if I have to sit here any longer I might just chew my own arm off. How about we break for lunch?”  
Before Merrik could utter another word the assembly dispersed into the senate halls at record speed. Riyo followed suit. She quickly collected her belongings off the conference table, stacking each datapad one by one.She carefully placed the lunch she brought for herself and Fox on top. Her hands now full she began maneuvering down the long corridors. In preparation for today, she had her aids send her the schematics of the building so she could easily locate Fox’s office.  
Riyo had thought this plan of action was foolproof. Reality, however, showed that navigating was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. The senate building’s interior was uniformed and lavishly adorned with red and gold accents which to the untrained eye made everything look painfully similar. In her haste to get to her destination she nearly missed a pair of troopers standing at attention to the entrance of the coursant guard barracks. Stopping dead in her tracks she back peddled to hopefully get some directions.  
The Trooper on the right took notice of her abrupt stop, tilting his head slightly in her direction before speaking.“Ma’am do you need assistance?”  
With a sigh of relief Riyo nodded, “Yes! I was hoping you could help me find a trooper’s office. I promised I’d stop by and share lunch with him today.” In good faith, she raised her arms to show the prepared meal resting at the top of her stack of data pads. “He goes by the name of Fox,” she added with a smile. The pair of clones looked at each other briefly as if confused by her statement. The Clone on the right countered her inquiry with hesitation in his voice  
“You mean the Commander, Miss?”  
Riyo’s eyes widened and gave a simple shrug, “Oh. I am unsure of his rank.”  
The Trooper offered “Did he tell you his identifier number ma’am?”  
She looked towards the ceiling racking her memory of their conversation from the night before. “I believe so,” she hummed as she searched her memory for the number Fox had said. It went something like CC-1010 … he was on duty the other night and escorted me home,” she finished explaining.  
“Yes. That is the Commander’s identifier number ma’am, if you follow me I can take you to his office.”  
The Soldier gave a quick nod to his counterpart signaling Riyo to follow him through the entrance with a pep in her step she hustled to his side. “So what’s your name?” she asked.  
The Clone kept his head forward as he responded matter of factly, “Don’t have one yet ma’am. My batch and I were just sent in from Kamino last cycle.”  
A look of surprise washed over Riyo’s face. “Is that common for clones such as yourself to not have a name?”  
“Mmhmm, the Kaminoans aren't typically too sentimental to take the time to give us Clones a name.”  
Riyo pondered on this tidbit of information, noting that it was comparably similar in Pantoran culture.  
“I see, in my home world a person could go months without a name. It’s believed that the Moon Goddess helps shape the characteristics of the individual. It can take time before a name calls to them.” Perking the Trooper’s curiosity he tilted his helmet at her.  
“Huh, moon goddess aye? You mind reminding them that I’m in the market for one?”  
Stifling a laugh Riyo shook her head. “I don’t believe that’s how it works. When the time is right you’ll know.” She gave a quick pause and added “But I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you.”  
“Thank you miss,” the clone said. Riyo suspected if his helmet were off he would be smiling.  
In a few short steps they reached the end of the hallway that was met with a front desk clerk. The Trooper beside her pointed to a nameplate that read Marshall Commander: CC-1010. “That's the Commander's office miss. I’m here to warn you though he typically doesn’t see senators without scheduling an appointment.”  
He gave a small knock that was answered with a snarl  
“This better be important!”  
Nonchalantly the Clone Trooper responded “Yes sir, a senator is here to see you.”  
Agitation clear in his voice Fox barked, “Trooper, there are no scheduled appointments for today. Take the Senator to the desk clerk to select a time slot.”  
Riyo, disheartened, looked up shrugging. “Perhaps he forgot?”  
The trooper answered her with a shrug of his own. “If you like I can walk you back ma’am to schedule for another time?”  
“That’s quite alright. I can find my way, thank you.”  
The trooper nodded leaving Riyo in front of Fox’s doorway. Furrowing her brows determined to not give up so easily, she shifted her belongings to one arm, using her now free hand to reach for the door.  
“Don’t be a coward,” she whispered. Squeezing her eyes shut she pressed the switchboard making the door open with a hiss.  
Reacting to the abrupt opening Riyo was met with a snarl far more threatening than the first. “TROOPER SO HELP ME I WILL ASSIGN YOU TO REPRESENTATIVE AMIDALA’S PROTOCOL DROID FOR ESCORT DUTY FOR AN ENTRI—“ Riyo stood there dumbfounded unsure on what to do.  
She stammered, “I brought lunch for you ...”  
Fox’s eyes widened and his features soften registering that it was a tiny pantoran rather than a shiny in need of a chew out. “Oh Senator Chuchi … I’m sorry miss. I didn’t think you would actually stop by today.”  
Riyo blinked, quickly collecting herself before blurting out, “Of course I did! I wanted to see you again and— I thought we agreed we would not be so formal.”  
Fox ran his fingers through his hair letting out a sigh. “Right, let me help you with that.”  
Fox began to clear a space off his cluttered desk. Meanwhile, Riyo took in her surroundings. The office was small. Nearly claustrophobic. Her eyes followed to each corner of the room studying the tiny space. She noted the desk was covered to the brim with datapads, paperwork as well as a red helmet. Realizing the stoic mask was on the desk and not on her friend's head. Her gaze glued itself back on Fox. She decided all her speculating about what laid behind that mask did not do him enough justice. He looked young. Riyo figured he was likely around in his 20’s. This was strange for her considering his rank, he was a commander after all. She would’ve thought he had been older.  
His hair was a dark brown, nearly black, and cut at what she assumed to be regulation length however it looked he was in need of a trim. His eyes were brown with flecks of gold. Working her way mapping out the rest of his face she noticed his upper lip had a faint scar that was covered by a hint of stubble. He looked tired but there was no denying that he was handsome.  
Fox cleared his throat cutting her inspection short. With a wave of his hand he gestured for her to place her belongings onto the empty space.  
“Sorry for the mess,” he said with a grimace.  
She took the chair that stood in front of his desk and sat down.  
Riyo shimmied off her shawl and began to unpack the lunch she had brought for the both of them. Meticulously unwrapping each item. She looked up and politely smiled. “I wasn’t quite sure what you like to eat and I was a bit short on time so it’s a simple pantoran recipe I learned from home, hope you don’t mind.”  
Fox raised his brows. “You won't catch a complaint from me. I’m sure it can’t be any worse than GAR rations.”  
Riyo laughed. “Well I can’t make any promises.”  
She reached across the desk to hand him his portion, during the exchange their hands lightly brushed causing heat to rise into Riyos cheeks. When Riyo looked up from their hands, their eyes briefly locked before Fox awkwardly shifted his gaze towards the bowl of food. Suspiciously he observed the foreign cuisine before taking a stab at it with his fork. He started with one bite and then quickly devoured it as if he never had lunch before. He finished his meal before she had a chance to make a dent in hers. Fox glanced up at Riyo bashfully remembering he was in the presence of a senator and not one of his brothers.  
“I’m assuming lunch was a success?” She said cheekily.  
Hanging his head “ I would say so,” he said sheepishly, “Thank you.””  
“You’re most welcome,” she said cheekily. “So, tell me a little about yourself.”  
“There's not much to tell. What is it that you want to know?”  
“Alright hmm let me see,” she tapped her chin as she contemplated. “... Ahh I know… I was talking to the trooper who showed me to your office and he mentioned that it's customary for clones to choose their own name.”  
“Yes, that's typically the norm.”  
“So how did you come about your name?” This question caught him off guard causing him to stiffen before a look of surprise crossed his face.  
“That’s a strange question coming from a senator if I’m to be honest with you.”  
“Oh I’m sorry if that’s too personal sometimes curiosity gets the better of me,” Riyo said apologetically resting her hand onto his forearm.  
Fox, now flustered, was finding it increasingly difficult to read the senators intentions by the second. “No, no it’s not that. You just caught me by surprise is all — I don’t mind sharing, us clones aren't really accustomed to privacy anyhow.”  
“Well if you don’t mind I’m all ears,” Riyo scooted closer.  
Fox hesitated before speaking again. “Surely this isn’t all you came for? To eat lunch? you could be dining with other elected officials? It would probably be a better use of your time and more beneficial in serving your interests as senator.”  
Riyo let out a snort pointing her silverware at Fox. “Please and miss out being reprimanded by a commanding officer? No way,” Riyo said, shaking her head and smiling “Speaking of, you neglected to tell me that you were the Marshal Commander of the entire Coruscant Guard.”  
Fox shook his head looking slightly perplexed. “Well, to be fair I did tell you my identifier number and besides I apologized for my less than hospitable greeting.”  
He paused realizing that perhaps her kindness was too good to be true and added accusingly, “Why would a senator care about a clone's rank anyways? What is it that you want?”  
The smile on Riyo’s face faded and twisted into confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean Fox? All I wanted was to share lunch with my new friend.”  
“To speak plainly Chuchi there is a reason why I only meet with senators by appointment and that’s because there is always an ulterior motive to their generosity. Nothing is free on Coruscant.”  
“I can assure you that I have no — ”  
Fox snapped coldly, cutting her off, “ — and if that is the case Senator I recommend you save yourself the trouble because I have no interest serving as a pawn in your political games nor do I care for bribery.”  
Riyo stood up abruptly with tears threatening to spill “ I’ll have you know Commander, I came by today because I thoroughly enjoyed your companionship last night. Nothing more. Nothing less. For you to judge me without knowing anything about me is prejudiced.” She proceeded to gather her belongings looking down to hide the embarrassment of her watering eyes. Before walking out the door she called over shoulder, “Have a pleasant afternoon Commander.”  
With that Fox was left alone in his office. Bewildered he groaned in frustration burying his face into his gloved hands. “That went well,” he murmured.  
Looking up he noticed that she had left her shawl behind. Sparking hope he concluded if he left now he could still catch her to return it. Perhaps he could even make amends. Shoving his helmet onto his head he grabbed the shawl stuffing it into his belt's utility pocket. He was then interrupted by the flashing of his communicator. Lifting his arm he replied “This is Fox, what’s the problem?”  
“Sir there’s been a report of a skirmish on lower levels. Looks to be Black Sun related.”  
Pressing his lips together into a tight thin line he let out an exasperated sigh “I’m on my way.” Seeking forgiveness and the returning of shawls would have to wait for another time.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter! I was excited to introduce Fox's brothers and their lovely banter! Also, thank my sister for making this readable like always :)

Fox hadn’t seen the Pantoran senator in nearly a week following their disagreement in his office. He had been meaning to return Riyo’s shawl to her but hadn’t had the time to go see her. If he was being completely honest, he wasn’t looking forward to explaining to her why he had been so short with her.

He wasn’t sorry for what he had said. His fears and preconceived ideas of the underhandedness of Coruscant senators wasn’t without reason. He had seen firsthand how senators would say one thing in public, and something else entirely in the privacy of their offices. He couldn’t expose himself or his brothers to those games.

He had no reason to believe that Riyo was any different. But he found himself wanting to believe she was. 

His argument with Riyo would have to wait. Right now he was heading to Senator Bail Organa’s office for security detail. The Senator was the most recent in a string of senators to receive death threats from a currently unknown source. 

Senators receiving death threats were not uncommon, one of Fox’s duties was to assign escorts and provide security details to ensure proper safety protocols were being practiced. However, for high profile senators like Bail Organa, Fox made an effort to assign troopers with arc training as a courtesy. Resources were spread thin leaving Fox to assign himself to the Senator.

Fox didn’t know much about the Alderanian Senator. Bail Organa was a private person, preferring that his escorts leave him to his work in his office privately. It unsettled Fox to be blunt. 

Most senators Fox had found couldn’t wait to gossip about their fellow representatives, often forgetting that he and his brothers could hear what they were saying. Any senator who wanted more privacy than most was sure to be hiding something, but what exactly Organa was hiding Fox didn’t know.

Even still, Organa’s business was his own and Fox wasn’t about to go prying into his life because he felt he was too secretive. Every other interaction Fox had with the man had been pleasant Fox supposed and he had no real reason to be suspicious of the man. 

When he arrived at Organa's office he relieved Commander Thire of his post outside the Senator’s office. Fox gave a curt nod to Thorn who was standing at the other side of the entrance to Organa’s office. Fox thought assigning two commanders at a time was a bit overkill however, the Chancellor had insisted. He rather not have politicians meddle in how he goes about his job with their resources being so limited in the first place, but orders are orders. 

“Thank the maker you finally showed up Fox. If I had to listen to Thire go on about some other philosophical tangent about the meaning of life and our place in the galaxy, I would’ve decommissioned myself right after this assignment.” 

“Oh kriff yourself Thorn,” Thire retorted, shoving Thorn as he switched places with Fox. Thorn rolled his eyes at Thire’s antics and let out a huff in annoyance. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Thire?” Fox asked, jutting his head towards Thire in exasperation. 

“Why yes I do Commander, in fact there’s a pot of caf calling my name.” Thire raised two fingers to his temple in a salute before walking off. 

Fox put his hand to his temple, shaking his head at his brother. “Does he ever stop talking?”

“Nope. I don’t think it’s in his genetics,” Thorn quipped. 

“Thorn we’re clones, we all have the same genetics.”

“Pfft debatable. I’m simply built  _ different,  _ thank you very much _.” _

Stifling a groan Fox said, “Kriff what does that even mean? You gotta stop with that shiny speak Vod.”

Thorn gasped, “Excuse me for keeping up with the times. Loosening up a little might do you some good old man.”

Suddenly the door to Organa’s office opened. Fox straightened his posture and adjusted his grip on his blaster remembering that he was on duty before looking at who was exiting Organa’s office.

Gold eyes met his causing the hair at the nape of his neck to rise. “Fox! I wasn’t expecting to see you … how are you?” Riyo chirped, shifting her feet awkwardly. 

“I’m doing fine Senator thank you, I've been meaning to speak with you actually.” 

Riyo raised her brows in surprise. “You don’t need to worry about me causing you any more trouble if that’s what you’re getting at. I understand you’re very busy.” 

Fox shook his head. “Senator you misunderstand. I feel that I have given you the wrong impression.” He reached towards his utility belt pocket to retrieve Chuchi’s scarf.

“I really must be going, Commander. If you’ll excuse me.” Riyo turned to look back at Senator Organa, whom Fox was just now realizing was standing behind Riyo. “Senator Organa, this was a pleasure. I hope we can meet again soon.”

“Of course Riyo, and please call me Bail. I’ll contact you soon to see about setting up another meeting.”

With a small smile Riyo turned and finally made her leave down the hallway, presumably to make her way to her next meeting of the day. Fox watched her till she turned the corner and vanished from sight. 

“Gentleman, I just wanted to thank you again for guarding me. I know that staring at this hallway can’t be the most fun part of your jobs, but nonetheless I thank you for your service.” Bail reached out and clapped Fox on his shoulder as he finished. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a call with Senator Padmé Amidala about a vote taking place in the senate today.” 

Bail entered his office again, closing the door behind him leaving Fox and Thorn alone in the hallway once again.

Fox diverted his attention from Organa’s door when he heard the lock click and faced the hallway. Now free to look around again, he found Thorn still facing Fox with his helmet tilted quizzically. 

“What?” Fox asked, not understanding what Thorn was confused about.

“What was that?” Thorn asked, still staring Fox down through his visor. 

“What was what?” Fox quirked his brow.

“That thing with the Pantoran senator. What was that?”

Stumbling over his shock at Thorn bringing up Riyo Fox clarified, “Senator Chuchi? She came by my office the other day and left in a hurry. Nothing more.”

“Bullshit. I call bullshit,” Thorn finally stopped staring at Fox and faced towards the hallway before them. “I’ve never seen you stand so rigid the entire twelve years I’ve known you Fox. You looked like a loth cat frozen in the path of a speeder.”

Fox exhaled harshly. “Shut up Thorn.”

Hours later after two shift changes, the first being one that left Fox with Stone for the remainder of his shift and the second one having Fox finally being relieved of guard duty himself, After a shift typically he would return to his office to catch up on remaining paperwork or perhaps grab some food from the barracks cafeteria. 

Based on the dull pain coming from his stomach he opted for the latter. He grabbed the usual which was mostly a diet that consisted of a very large cup of caf and whatever the GAR was serving that day. Though as soon as he sat down Fox found himself having no appetite. He couldn’t push the thought of wanting to go see Senator Chuchi. Pursing his lips in contempt he reasoned his wandering mind was due to fatigue and the effects of a long shift. Fox then gruffly removed his helmet placing it onto the table. Feeling the stubble peering through his jawline, it only took a few brief moments of staring at his food before realizing that his attempts of shaking the intrusive thoughts were futile. Leaving his meal untouched he decided he set out after the senator. 

Knowing the Senate Building like the back of his hand he navigated the labyrinth of hallways with ease to Chuchi’s office. He wasn't sure if the senator would actually be there. But, Fox deducted that it was worth trying. The sooner he could return her scarf the quicker he could put this whole thing behind him. 

Fox was used to confrontation when it came to dealing with senators. Many senators were quick to defend their point and debate Fox when they felt they had been wronged. Fox learned this very quickly dealing with politicians day in and out. Much to his displeasure, he can confirm they are all professionals and highly skilled in the craft of arguing. 

As he walked down the maze of hallways that would lead him to the Pantoran’s office, with his hands clasped behind his back so they wouldn’t fidget, he thought about what it meant to be stationed on Coruscant. While his brothers were out on the frontlines fighting separatist droids he was here, appeasing senators and their aides — and making sure that while his brothers died alone in mud and filth — that these senators wouldn’t know the pain of a bruise or scratch.

It wasn’t the first time he had thought about his assignment, and he doubted it would be the last. It never bothered him what others thought of him,  _ especially _ senators, but for some odd reason he found that her opinion mattered. He couldn’t put his finger on it but the way she looked at him was different somehow. He recalled the first time he saw her on the senate floor before they officially made an acquaintance. Even though she was soft spoken there was a kind of sincerity he never seen come from a politician before. It left him perplexed and longing to figure out what kind of angle that Pantoran was playing at. Senators always had a hidden motive. 

He hoped this time he was wrong.

Once he arrived at Riyo's office he went to knock but hesitated leaving his gloved hand to hover over the durasteel door. He chewed on his lip as his hand lingered. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Riyo hadn’t seemed keen on finishing their discussion earlier and he’s already taken more of her time then he would ever dare if it was any other senator. 

He shook his head to rid himself of the doubt that had planted itself in his mind, almost groaning at his own childish behavior. He chided at himself reminding that he was just here to return her scarf. There was no need to turn this exchange into more than what it was. Dramatics was Thorn’s specialty. But still in the back of Fox’s mind it felt so personal to him? Steeling his resolve for the final time, Fox took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

What felt like ages Fox stood in front of the door, twiddling his fingers behind his back rocking on his heels back and forth. After a few more minutes of waiting he knocked a final time. But like the previous three it was left unanswered. Realizing that the office was obviously vacant Fox felt his heart sink. Deciding there was no use in standing around. He quickly turned shifting his weight into his heel to make leave. He Kept his eyes forward but due to his tall stature and the bucket on his head, he didn’t register the pantoran was standing behind him until he turned and felt a soft thud against his chest plate. 

Startled, Fox looked to identify what he bumped into.

Narrowing his eyes through his visor they were quickly met with a widened expression of a senator who was just as surprised as he was to see her. 

Letting out a oomph, the Senator's hands rested on the Fox’s chest plate. Acknowledging their closeness Riyo jumped back “Commander? What are you doing standing in front of my office,” she questioned incredulously.

Caught red handed Fox felt the heat rush up his neck to his cheeks. 

“Ermm…” quickly he reached for his utility pocket, unlatching it to reveal Riyo’s shawl. With an outstretched hand Fox presented the senator’s lost item.

“You left this in my office ma’am,” he answered.

It took Riyo a few seconds to register that Fox was in fact holding out her scarf -- she truthfully hadn’t noticed she had misplaced it, let alone had left it in Fox’s office . Riyo let out a small “oh” and reached out grabbing the shawl from his hand. As the scarf switched from his hands to hers, he noticed just how much smaller her hands were than his, the light blue of her skin a stark contrast to his black gloves. 

Unsure of what to say next Fox decided to take the opportunity to try and make amends with Riyo.“Senator Chuchi, I wanted to talk to you about what went down in my office last week.” 

With a nod Riyo spoke softly “Can we perhaps take this conversation in my office? I was actually needing to retrieve a few forms.”

Looking almost animated due to his bucket Fox shook his head enthusiastically in agreement “yes, of course”

At Fox’s acceptance, Riyo stepped around him so she could punch in the code to unlock her door. The door opened with a swoosh.

“After you commander,” Riyo said, gesturing with her hand that still held her scarf in it. Dipping his head in acknowledgement, Fox stepped past Riyo and entered her office. 

While still dark inside, Fox did a quick inventory of her office, noting the simple wooden design of her desk and the chairs accompanying it. As in most of the senatorial offices, large windows adorned the back wall of her office, making her furniture cast long shadows on the floor. Overall, Fox thought, it seemed empty. Lonely even.

All at once, the lights flipped on and Fox shook himself of his thoughts, noting that Riyo was already making her way to her desk. Probably to grab the datapads that she had mentioned.

Leaving Fox standing by the door, Riyo sunk into her chair heavily. She opened a drawer to her right and shuffled through it as if looking for something that did not want to be found. Suddenly, her hand stopped — freezing in place as if remembering that Fox was still here.

“Commander, I must apologize for last week. I assumed too much and pushed too hard. It is not my place to pry into your personal life,” she said before finally looking at Fox. Her eyes seemed cold, and without the usual glint that accompanied them. She had maybe without realizing, closed herself off to him.

He didn’t like the feeling that made a home in his stomach at that thought. Fox crossed his arms over his chest to steady himself. Thinking through all the things he could, and probably should do in this moment. He should accept Riyo’s — Senator Chuchi — apology, and make his leave. Maybe even apologize himself to avoid any disciplinary action. That would be the professional thing. But all Fox wanted to do was make her smile and bring back the warmth in her eyes.

Haar'chak. 

He really should, needed even, to distance himself from this senator. Take the time to get his bucket on straight. 

“Senator, I think we have misunderstood each other. Can I be frank with you?” Fox asked, ignoring the screaming in the back of his head that told him not to take this risk.

“I would prefer that you were Commander,” she said straightening in her seat and facing towards Fox. 

“To be completely honest with you Senator, never in my experience in the guard has a Senator come to my office to make small talk. Usually, it’s to ask for a favor or to dig for information I cannot give them,” Fox paused unsure if he should keep going. He took a few steps towards her desk as he formulated his next thought. “— and furthermore, none of those Senators have ever asked for information regarding me or my brothers. So, when you did, it set off alarms in my head and I am sorry if that came across as rude or inappropriate.”

Now standing in the middle of the room Fox waited for Riyo to respond, hoping that he hadn’t revealed too much but still enough for Chuchi to understand where he was coming from.

Riyo for her part, hadn’t moved from her position at her desk except only to clasp her hands and gently place them on her desk as she listened to him. As he finished, she stared at him, tilting her head slightly towards the left as if deep in thought. 

To break the silence, Fox coughed into his hand and was about to excuse himself when she finally spoke. 

“Oh gosh, I have really made a fool of myself haven’t I.” She laughed, bringing a hand to her face to cover her smile. “I believe you might be right Fox, we really have misunderstood each other. Please take a seat,” she said, moving her hand from her face and using it to gesture to one of the two seats in front of her desk.

“Ma’am?” Fox said quizzically. 

“I think I have some explaining to do from my side. So, if you would please, it might be more comfortable for you if you sit down.”

Fox titled his head, weighing his options. He really didn’t have a reason to not sit down, which is the only reason why he decided to walk towards the left chair and sit down.

And it definitely did not have anything to do with the fact that her eyes finally had that glint to them again. 


End file.
